1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light source device of a backlight module, and more particularly to a heat-dissipating structure of a light source device of a backlight module and a light-emitting diode (LED) package structure of the light source device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional light source device 9 of a backlight module includes a thermal conductive frame 91, a circuit board 92, a light-emitting diode 93, and a thermal conductive material 94. The thermal conductive frame 91 can hold optical components, such as a light-guiding plate 95 and a reflective plate 96. The light-emitting diode 93 is soldered fixedly to the circuit board 92, and is disposed on the thermal conductive frame 91. The thermal conductive material 94 is disposed between the circuit board 92 and the thermal conductive frame 91. A reflective shade 97 is fastened to the thermal conductive frame 91, and is not in contact with the light-emitting diode 93.
Since the light-emitting diode 93 only has one side of a plastic seat body 931 soldered to the circuit board 92 through a guide pin 932 and is in contact with the thermal conductive frame 91 through the thermal conductive material 94, heat generated by the light-emitting diode 93 is dissipated via heat conduction through the circuit board 92, the thermal conductive material 94, and the thermal conductive frame 91. Such a heat dissipation mechanism still has room for improvement.